Order up Burgers & Love
by 28MonstersWithin
Summary: Two burgers, one sexy angel and a very horny hunter. Rated M (you know why... you sexy thing!)
1. Order up Burgers & Love

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Supernatural. **(or Castiel but, if I did... _that would be totally hot!_)

**All rights goes to Eric Kripke and everyone else who made Supernatural possible.**

_I'm just being imaginative with the characters. _So don't sue me or anything. haha

* * *

><p><span>Author's note:<span>

I'm new to this. Writing fan fiction... that's a tiny bit _sexy. _(_Lemon fic_ if you prefer that term or _smut_ if you're the daring type)

So be prepared for _the amateur writing skills_ here. I also think the plot doesn't make sense but, please give me a chance. haha

Enjoy the ride! **You've been warned.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Order up Burgers &amp; Love.<em>**

"Here you go boys, the best burgers in town!" the waitress smiled as she present them their orders.

"Thanks!" Dean winked at her.

And at the moment she was gone Castiel asked him a question.

"Why do you do that?" he asked.

"Do what?"

"Wink."

"If I know better Cas, I'd say you're jealous." Dean replied with a smirk written across his freckled face.

Castiel ignored him and proceeded in eating the food that lay in front of him. Dean on the other hand noticed and can't remove his eyes from Castiel. The way the angel bit into the meat, it was messy but all at the same time _sexy_. It was like watching food porn but, instead of feeling hungry for the burger, you feel hungry for the one eating it. Cas finished his burger and licked the cheese_ seductively_ off his fingers and Dean felt his cock seeking for attention. He knows Castiel is not aware of the things he's doing or how these things he unconsciously do affect Dean's body.

"Damn!" Dean silently cursed.

"What's wrong Dean?" Castiel asked him.

"Nothing. I just lost my appetite."

"Such a shame, these burgers are indeed the best ones in town."

Castiel looked at him, straight into the other man's piercing green eyes and saw nothing but _lust. _Dean had indeed lost his appetite for food but, not for something else.

"Do you mind if I finish it instead?" Cas asked gesturing towards the burger he's pretty sure Dean's not hungry for.

"Yeah sure."

_I'm ready for the show Cas. _Dean thought.

With that Castiel dug in into the burger, this time _slower._ As if savouring every inch of deliciousness it possesses, as if it was the last burger he will devour in his time of living. Dean unconsciously placed his hand across his mouth and gently bit it, in the same motion Castiel's mouth is going.

"_Hmm."_

Dean heard that moaning sound and he was pretty sure it wasn't from him or from the man in front of him. He temporarily looked away from Cas and looked around for the source of the sound. He spotted it. It was from the girl on the table next to them. She probably noticed how sexy Cas' being. She spotted him and winked at him, mouthing words such as '_Your friend's hot.'_

At the moment Dean read those words, he felt jealous. No one should look at his Cas the way he does, so he mouthed his own words to her with a giggle _'Yeah sweetie, find your own.'_

"Dean, you seem to be having fun with your friend there." Castiel said.

"It was nothing Cas." Dean said as he looked back to his very pissed looking angel.

"Oh come on honey. Don't do this." Dean said as if pleading for forgiveness.

"Honey?!" the girl on the next table gasp in a whisper.

That made Dean smile. _That's right bitch. Castiel's mine._

"Dean. What are you-"

Castiel kept quiet and pondered his hands onto his beer bottle. Dean can't help himself but, look into the motion Cas' hands are doing, wiping off the droplets from the cold bottle of beer, up, down, up down. Dean can't stop but imagine those hands rubbing him down there, up, down, up, down. That's it.

"Shit!" he cursed again but this time, as he cursed he looked into Castiel's dreamy blue eyes.

"Is everything alright Dean?" Castiel asked worriedly.

Dean can no longer help it. Lust has consumed him. And he _wants his angel, now!_

"Honey, have I mentioned that you look totally hot today?" Dean asked Castiel with hint of flirtation in his voice.

"Uhm… No. I look the same every day."

"We both know that's not true Cas. When you fight those demons, angels… _you look bloody."_

"Well, aside from that. Nothing else."

Dean chuckled and brought his hand slowly to the collar of his shirt. Pulling it to give Cas a good view of his neck. When Dean saw Castiel lick his own lips he brought his hand back to the table and held his own bottle of beer. He drank from it with closed eyes as if he was trying to advertise the very drink itself, letting few amounts to spill slowly onto his neck. This time Castiel was swallowing, feeling the heat emerging of from somewhere… _well, down there._

As Cas tried to break contact from Dean, he noticed the same girl Dean had noticed earlier. She was beautiful, had a dreadful past but, Dean would probably hit it on with her. _Was Dean making her jealous? Was he using me?_ Cas can't help but think that and look back at Dean angrily, he can't let his friend use him, _a fallen angel_ in these kind of activities.

Dean noticed this, Castiel looking at him with ranging anger but no matter what he can't stop flirting with him either.

"Dean. Stop this." Castiel ordered him.

"Stop what honey?" Dean said biting his own lips naughtily.

"I'm not-" Castiel trailed off.

He knew it would be worthless to argue with the most stubborn man alive so Castiel ignored him. He continued eating his burger in the same manner as before, slowly and _erotic._ _What are you doing Cas? You're ignoring me. I'm more adorable than that burger you're holding. _Dean thought.

"Honey…" Dean said but, Castiel ignored him.

The sweet pet names didn't work so Dean tried another approach.

"Cas, listen. I just want to talk to you." Dean said and Castiel finally looked at him.

"What about Dean?" Castiel asked.

"I just want you to look at me."

"I am looking at you _for a very long time._"

Dean cupped his own face and smiled sweetly at his angel. He bit his own lips. Then one pinky from each hand gently but, slowly entered his mouth and Castiel's mouth parted a little. Dean noticed the cheesy dirt near his angel's lips. Dean can't help it but to lean in close and use his own thumb to remove it away from Castiel's beautiful face. Then Cas looked at him straight in the eye with the expression,_ what are you doing_ drawn across his face.

"I was uhh… You had something on your face." Dean stumbled in finding the right words.

"Yes. Uhh… Thanks." Castiel said who at the same time had a hard time finding what to say.

_Awkward. _Dean thought as he looked back at the angel in front of him. Castiel looked back at him, with something written in his eyes. _Urghh…_ _I can't take it anymore. I need him._ Dean was desperate. _No. I want him._ Dean without thinking raised his foot and placed it over Castiel's bulge that made his angel and his chair jump a little. Castiel was also aroused but, not as hard as Dean was.

"I don't think what you are doing is necessary D-" Castiel's voice trailed off when Dean's foot began kneading his shaft.

In an up and down motion, Castiel bit his lip fighting the urge to moan. He slowly lunged down to the table for support without breaking eye contact. He was starting to sound breathless as his own breathing patterns were fast. But, when Dean began the circular motions, Castiel gripped the sides of the table hard and cursed "_Urghh… Fuck!_"

This reaction from Castiel made Dean harder. _God, this man is frickin sexy! _

"I thought angels don't curse. Who taught you that crap?" Dean asked.

"Unfortunately, you did." Castiel said seriously but, in a helpless manner.

"Sorry about that. Let's go, we don't want to make a mess here. If you know what I mean." Dean said as he lifted his foot away from Castiel's hard bulge.

Castiel on the other hand saw the girl from earlier once again. Her mouth was slightly open from shock. He can't take it. Dean can't use him like this.

"Uhh… Cas?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Castiel replied and he removed his trench coat. He doesn't want it dirty if he's gonna end this man's miserable life.

"Cas?" Dean asked as he swallowed that something stuck in his throat.

"You're right we should leave." Castiel said as he stood up and gave his trench coat to Dean.

_Does he know I'm super hard? Cause it's embarrassing to walk in public like this. _Dean thought as he used Castiel's trench coat to cover up his own mess. Castiel was walking towards the back door. _Ohh. Kinky._ Dean looked back at the girl from earlier she mouthed _'Wow!' _and he replied to her by mouthing back _'Yeah. I know.' _She replied with two thumbs up _'Go for it!'_

_Oh I will. _Dean thought with a smile and opened the door.

Castiel held unto his collar and shoved him onto the wall opposite to the door.

"I'm already liking this." Dean said thinking happily of the dirty things Castiel could do to him.

The angel's hands however, hooked themselves onto Dean's neck slowly crushing his bones.

"How dare you use me? I am your friend!" Cas spat out and as he looked into Dean's eyes he couldn't do it, so he let go of this petty human.

"Woah! Cas- this is not- how I expected our sex to be!" Dean coughed.

"Sex-what?"

Castiel obviously misunderstood the whole scenario.

"I thought I made you understand. _That I clearly wanted you… _From the very start when you entered that barn with ancient writings and traps that could kill anything but an angel. I stabbed you in the heart hoping that I could kill you. But you are just so amazing, I want you._ Fuck Cas! I love you! _And you're too blind to see that _I fucking love you!_" Dean expressed his emotions that he bottled up for ages.

"I- I don't know what to say Dean." Castiel replied, "I thought you were making that Girl jealous."

"I am. I wanted her to see that you belong to me 'cause honestly, she fucking dig you man."

"I don't want to believe you. I still think you are a lying pathetic bastard."

"Well… there's this saying that goes. 'The eyes are the window to the soul' or something like that. Look at me in the eyes and tell me what you see."

Castiel looked deep into his eyes and he felt his heart beating faster than before. Castiel was obviously reading his life story.

"I see…" Castiel began.

To be honest Dean doesn't have any idea what Castiel might see. He is a broken man. He killed many. Castiel can see anything at all. It could be lust, hunger, sorrow, guilt, anything… like anything at all.

"I see love, Dean." Castiel said and looked down, "I'm sorry."

"See? I wouldn't lie to you. Well, except when there are times." He chuckled with that bit, "And how do you feel about me?"

"Like you said Dean, look into my eyes and see." Castiel looked up again, his eyes piercing.

Dean tried really hard but, he's not psychic. He doesn't know how to read eyes or see what lies beyond the soul plus, Castiel has no soul. He's an angel. _Man this is cheating. _Dean thought but, he knows he have to try.

"Wow! I mean… I can see that you have really really blue eyes." Dean honestly said, laughing at how idiotic he might seem.

Castiel just smiled. A kind of smile Dean never thought he would see in his life. And the next thing happened. Castiel's soft lips clashed with Dean's. Dean didn't respond to the kisses Castiel was giving him. His whole body was unable to react to the blessing that is happening to him. Their first kiss was soft, warm and beautiful, all at the same time. _It was simply magical. _Then the magic ended when Castiel pulled away.

"Uhm…" Dean was speechless, being kissed by an angel surely felt like heaven.

Castiel just looked at him smiling.

"What? You're just gonna smile? After all that? You're not gonna say anything? Like anything at all?" Dean said as if pissed that Castiel just smiled at him.

Castiel chuckled at the way Dean was reacting to him not speaking. This man was indeed adorable.

"Dean…" Castiel said.

"Cause if you love me, you better tell me. I don't like getting mixed signal's or that shit." Dean continued and ignored Cas.

"I do love you."

"Good, cause if you said- what?" Dean asked when he finally came to his senses.

"I said I love you, Dean." Castiel said.

"Really?" Dean asked not believing what he just heard.

"Real-" Castiel wasn't even ready when Dean placed his hand at the back of Castiel's neck, pulling him closer.

Dean placed his lips onto Castiel's. Gentle innocent kisses at first then Dean made his move. He pounced onto Castiel like a tiger hunting his prey. His hands worked their way to held onto Castiel's wrists and turned him around, pinning him on the same wall where Castiel had tried to kill him earlier. _Sexy? Yes. Kinky? Definitely. _Dean thought as Castiel moaned out words while kissing him.

"What did you say?" Dean asked as he pulled away.

"I said. I love you, you assbutt!" Castiel panted, almost out of breath.

And he pushed Dean towards the back door of the diner. Kissing him like a there's no tomorrow, their teeth clashing, their tongues fighting off like swords of fully skilled warriors. It was Dean's turn to moan out. And guess what? Cas enjoyed it. So he repeated the same routine he did, and got out few more of those juicy sounds from Dean's mouth.

Dean can't help it, the lip battle is working and on him alone. He's the only one moaning and that's not right, he wanted to return the favour. He bit Cas's lower lip and made the angel groan out his name. "_Uhh… Dean."_ With Castiel's head looking up in pure pleasure, Dean found the perfect opportunity to trail kisses down the angel's exposed neck. Earning a few more curse words from Castiel. "_Fuck you Dean Winchester!"_

This made Dean smile.

"Would you like to do the honours Cas?" Dean asked.

"Honours of what?" Castiel asked in return.

Dean just let out his words spicily into Castiel's ear. _"Honours of fucking me, Cas. You fucking Dean Winchester."_

No words came out of the angel but instead a piercing pool of lusted blue eyes stared onto Dean's equally lusted green eyes. It was Castiel's turn to reciprocate the pleasure towards his partner. He pulled Dean a little closer to him to have easier access to his hunter and cooked up a few things. _Let's hope that good old pizza man tricks works on my Dean. _Castiel thought as he whispered onto Dean's ear with the deepest sexiest voice he can muster up.

"I would surely want that…_ to fuck Dean Winchester._"

He bit Dean's earlobe in a gentle but, possessive manner. He lay out his tongue, licking Dean's outer ear, tracing the lovely architecture of its shell. Gently, sloppy, in all of the ways Castiel can think of.

_"Hmmnn Fuck! This is so hot!_" Dean exclaimed with both eyes shut.

"You have no idea what I want to do to you now." Castiel said biting onto Dean's ear gently as his hands began to trail beneath Dean's shirt. Lurking his abdomen, moving like a snake.

"Woah there tiger!" Dean bucking up.

"I thought you want this?" Castiel asked.

"I do." Dean sighed, "I just…"

Dean looked at Castiel and the angel looked as if his own world is going to fall apart. Dean chuckled at the sight in front of him. He held the trench coat up in Castiel's eye level.

"I want you to wear this. I've always wanted to take it off you." Dean said with a smile.

"You have weird ways." Castiel wondered.

"Yeah, we all do. Now, turn around."

Castiel turned around and Dean assisted him putting the trench coat back on. Once it's on, Dean's hands wander on Castiel's chest, and his lips landed on Castiel's neck. Biting and nibbling on Castiel's soft warrior skin.

"_Dean mmnnn..." _Castiel's breathing fast, "Fuck!"

"Ow!" Dean screamed when the door behind them smacked him.

The force was strong enough to push Cas to the ground.

"I'm sorry. I was just bringing out the trash." The boy explained.

"Yeah right? Look at what you did to my friend. You alright sweetie?" Dean asked as he helped Castiel up.

"I am, Dean."

"I'm really sorry. I was pissed okay. They keep telling me that I don't do my job right and I- I- sort of dumped my anger on the door. I didn't know there was someone behind it-" the boy stopped when Dean raised his hand.

"Okay, okay. I get it. But let me just tell you-"

"Dean. That's enough." Castiel said.

"What? I was just gonna tell him to-"

"I can sense that what you're about to say is not appropriate for this situation."

"I-" Dean began.

"Let's just go." Castiel said as he walked away from the dark alleyway and into the open road.

Dean was so frustrated. He looked back at the boy.

_"Sometimes, people will tell you that you don't do your job right. Of course that happens all the time to all the people in the world. Not everyone is thankful for what you do for them, but it doesn't mean you should stop doing it, that you should stop doing your best."_ Dean said before he walked and followed Cas into the open road.

When Dean finally caught up to Castiel, Castiel spoke.

"That was some sweet words."

"I planning to say nice words you know?" Dean said.

"And yet, you didn't let me stop you."

"The kid needed it."

"And I need you. I can't afford for anymore distractions." Castiel said as he pushed Dean towards the waiting shed nearby.

Dean blinked his eyes in surprise, but when he opened them he was even more surprised. It seems that Castiel had zapped them both to the motel where the Winchesters are staying at the moment.

"Ugh…" Dean huffed when Castiel pushed him on the bed and began kissing him.

"Did… you… _uhhnn… _lock… the door?" Dean asked in between their kisses.

"Yes. It was locked… _mmhnn…_ when you… left… right?"

"I think so. Not _hnnn…_ sure!"

With Dean's answer Castiel moved the closet cabinet to block the door with a flick of his hand. He then looked back at Dean.

_"That's sexy." _Dean said as he turn Cas over and topping him.

"I still think we're wearing too much clothes." Castiel said.

"I love the way you think." Dean winked at him.

Dean began removing his upper garments and proceeded in kissing Castiel's lower jaw, while his hands tried to get a good grip on Castiel's trench coat. Pulling him up to sit and with one swift move the trench coat is out of the way. _My bucket list earns a check after this moment. _Dean thought mischievously to himself. Castiel removed his undercoat and began unbuttoning his shirt underneath. Both their hands began wandering in all places they could be, familiarizing themselves to one another. Dean pressed himself against Cas and both men screamed each other's names.

_"I want you..." _they breathlessly told each other.

And with that as a cue, both men hurried up and undressed themselves individually. When everything was off except Castiel's white shirt and blue tie, they charged each other. Kissing, licking, nibbling, biting, touching, all modes of pleasure they can think of. Dean hurried and took a bottle of lubricant from the drawer. Putting a desperate amount of lube on both hands then applying it on his and his partner's dick.

_But who's gonna enter? _Dean thought for a moment, a moment enough for Castiel to shift their positions. Castiel straddled him and French kissed him slowly… then down to his neck… up to his ear trying to mimic what he done earlier… then down to the neck once more nibbling his way down to Dean's nipple. At first he sucked it like a child and then he gently planted his teeth on it making Dean groan out "_Oh God!"_

Castiel stopped abruptly to look Dean in his eyes.

"Please Dean. I'm trying to fuck you here. Mentioning my father's name would be very uncomfortable in my position."

"Sorry." Dean mumbled.

_So I get fucked. Right… I did suggest it earlier. _Dean giggled when Castiel's tongue grazed his belly. Hearing the sound of laughter made Castiel stop momentarily.

"No… haha… Don't stop. It's just… It tickles." Dean laughed, cheeks turning red. Castiel laughed at this cute sight and then he regained composition.

"As you wish." Castiel said with a smile.

Castiel's tongue continued to graze across Dean's abdominal continents. The angel seemed to be enjoying the sweet torture Dean is having at the moment. The sweet giggles and moans combined are like music to his ears. He started to plant kisses towards the peak of Dean's dick causing Dean to buck up slowly as the kisses go down there. But the final kiss never came and Dean's cock never met Castiel's lips.

Dean groaned in frustration. And just at the moment he was about to protest Castiel took a hold of Dean's aching member stroking it up, down, up, down. Castiel then twisted his hand and traced each nerve with his thumb upwards. As his hand went up Castiel's thumb scrapped the slit using his fingernail making Dean growl _"Fuck!"_

"You applied a generous amount Dean." Castiel said as he stroked his partner.

"_Ughhh God._ I mean- _Ahhnn!_" Dean replied.

Cas stopped.

"No! Please don't stop!" Dean pleaded.

But Cas just looked at him and traced his finger into Dean's opening. Then one finger entered.

"Stop! Stop!" Dean panted as he sat down.

"You said-"

"I know… wait." Dean said as he took a packet of condom from the back pocket of his pants that settled on the floor.

Dean placed it near Cas' lap. He then proceeded on kissing the angel, hands caressing his partner's chest. Slightly touching the nipple, and then suddenly tweaking them harshly. _"Shit!"_ Castiel cursed as he broke the kiss. "I love you too." Dean replied with a chuckle. The packet was dragged by Dean's hand across Castiel's thigh, a teasing slap on the tip of his partner's weapon, a tickle graze across his abdomen, circling to one nipple, up to the neck and a slight touch to the earlobe, while the other caressed him softly on the back.

"I love you…_ Dean."_ Castiel said with both eyes closed from pleasure.

Dean held onto his lover's dick, collecting the too much lube he was excited to put on. "I love you too Cas." _Fuck this man and his good looks! _Castiel cursed silently in his head. Dean opened the packet using his teeth and free hand while the other continued to juice up Castiel's trembling hard cock.

"Put this on!" Dean said as he threw Cas the opened packet.

Cas did what he thought was right putting it on like a sock but, for his dick. Dean positioned himself, using his fingers to outline his own opening then one finger was successfully in. _"Uhmm… Cas! Fuck!_" Dean whimpered making Castiel look at his direction. He held Dean's hand stopping him, and pulling the finger inside out so quickly.

_"You fuckin bastard!" _Dean groaned.

"Let me do it, Dean." Castiel offered.

And so, Dean positioned himself in a much more comfortable position. Then Cas did the fingering, quickly inserting the first finger. He started twisting, curling, and when he thinks Dean's ready, he inserted the second finger slowly scissoring the way in. The groaning and moaning from Dean's lips are beautiful and _ecstatic._

"Hurry up sunshine!" Dean complained.

"Patience, _my_ _dear..._"

Dean did wait. It was the first time Castiel used an endearment and he has to say it felt good. The third finger followed not so long after. It entered slowly but, a trio inside Dean hurt him a little. Especially when all three of them began moving as if Dean's insides were piano keys. It was both pleasure and pain and boy, did he like it.

"Fuck me Cas! Now!" he grew impatient, the effect of Castiel's endearment wore out quicker than he thought.

Castiel didn't waste any time. When all three fingers were out, he grazed a few amounts of lube on his prick and entered Dean slowly. The reaction from both men, were sexually stimulating. Dean pushed Cas further in him. Then slowly, both started moving to the beat of an unpracticed dance until they finally got the rhythm right. Dean and Castiel were moaning to their heart's content until the sound of the impala became a hindering aphrodisiac. They need to hurry, Sam's back!

Dean covered Castiel's sweet sound producing mouth using his own angel's necktie.

"Shh… Uggnnhh!" Dean panted.

The keys to the door rattled as Sam tried to open the door. When he can't open the door using normal force he began knocking forcefully on the door.

"Dean are you in there? Is everything alright?" Sam shouted at the door.

_"_Yeah!- _ Aaahhhnnn! Shit!" _Dean cried when Castiel hit the perfect spot.

_Shit cover blown! _Dean panicked as Cas pounded him, the sound of their skin slapping.

"Dude? Seriously? We're on a case, remember?" Sam complained.

"Sorry… _Ugh Damn it! I'm gonna cum!" _Dean said as he began closing on his climax.

"Ah yeah… No need to tell me! I'll just sleep on another motel. I'm too grossed out to stay at the same building as you." Sam scoffed.

"Okay… Uhm and take care of my baby! _Oh baby_ _fuck me till I cum_…"

When the car engine started again, Dean kissed Castiel's mouth with the necktie in between them. He never thought that it would have such effect on his angel. And when he took it off both men filled the room with sexy sounds. Castiel moaning words from different languages unfamiliar to Dean's ear but, he was sure that one phrase was Enochian. He knows the angel is having so much fun as he is and this made him very happy. Castiel's hand grazed itself across Dean's shaft holding him tight, helping his human feel double pleasure.

"Close your eyes Dean." Castiel ordered him in his smiting voice.

Of course Dean would follow, only he was stubborn and horny at the same time, not a really good combination so he disobeys. Castiel placed his busy hand on Dean's face, forcing Dean to close both of his eyes.

"Obey, Winchester. I don't want you dead." Castiel said with a huge hint of authority, looking back at Dean with closed eyes his hand journeyed south placing a finger inside the man's sweet mouth.

Dean, not being able to see anything added strength to his other senses, tasting his own juice through Castiel's finger, feeling the sweat emerging, hearing the sweet panting of love, it all made him closer to the finish line.

Castiel's moaning was different and this time it was louder, stronger… _it was sexier_. Moments after that Cas let out a scream accompanied with the flutter of wings at the end, it sounded so heavenly it sent Dean to the edge of his own glory. Castiel's majestic wings refracted from his own vessel, surrounding both species with a snow of jet-black feathers. Cas' pool of blue eyes began to glow bright and his whole body followed. The angel's true form is showing and humans the little apes that they are can't handle that beautiful sight. Dean knew of course, feeling all that, that his angel, Castiel had reached his own edge.

When Dean felt like there was no more danger, he slowly opened his eyes. Staring at him was Castiel, his wings spread out form one wall to another, his shirt falling off one shoulder, he was a mess but, a very handsome one.

"Wow…" Dean started about to complement his angel that he was lovely, he was perfect but Castiel collapsed on top of him.

The seraph's wings retreated gracefully beneath his vessel's skin and Dean can't help but, smile at his exhausted blue-eyed sweetheart. Chuckling he kissed the top of Castiel's head whispering endearing words… _"I love you, my beautiful Castiel."_

_"I love you too... Dean." _Castiel murmured softly before he fell asleep on the hunter's chest.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> I might write a sequel. Who knows? haha Catch ya later bitches! ;)

Reviews are welcomed!


	2. Order up some Music & Love

Author's Note:

So hey! I'm back! As promised I _might write a sequel… _but this isn't a sequel. This is another chapter *smirks*

So no sequels! Sorry!

But anyway... **Here it is! **

Yeeeyy! ^w^

And once again, please **enjoy the ride.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Order up some Music &amp; Love.<em>**

Dean opened his eyes and the sun's first rays of light landed on Castiel's beautiful face. Being able to love an angel, and be loved in return made him sigh.

"Did you sleep well?" Castiel yawned, rolling over to his side of the bed.

"Absolutely… I've never felt better."

Castiel stood up, taking the blanket with him to cover himself up.

_What? No good morning kisses? _Dean wondered to himself, absentmindedly pulling the sheet so Castiel can't leave yet. He's worried, and something's not right here.

"What's wrong Cas?" Dean asked his lover.

_Everything. _Castiel answered in his mind but, he didn't think that that was the right thing to say.

"I- What _we_ did Dean… I think it's wrong." Castiel confessed.

"Do you love me?" Dean questioned him.

"Very… Very much"

"Then we did nothing wrong. _Love is never wrong._" Dean smiled.

Hearing Dean having to say something so sweet made Castiel's doubt disappear completely. Of course, love is never wrong. What they did might be forbidden but, there will always be exceptions and love is one of them.

Castiel returned to bed, topping Dean Winchester. Both men stared endlessly to the mini universes inside each other's eyes. Dean being the warrior that he is broke the connection and set his eyes upon Cas' pink _lustful _lips.

"Gosh! You're lips looks delicious." Dean teased.

"Would you like to taste them?" Cas teased back.

"Don't mind if I help myself."

"Likewise."

Dean reached his partner's cheek, leading him closer, till there was no space left available between them. And finally, Dean landed his lips on Castiel's. _Touchdown. _The kiss was lazy; both of them aren't really trying to engage to a different level. It was just sweet little morning kisses, it doesn't need to be _sexy._

Castiel felt lazy about the lazy kisses. _This is torture and it has to stop._ Castiel pushed Dean in order to rise.

"It's not too late is it? _Good morning, Honey." _Dean said and once again planted his lips onto Castiel's.

"Hmm. Good… morning to you… as well... _my dear._" Castiel said in between the lazy kisses.

When Cas smirked, Dean didn't expect the next event. Castiel licked Dean's lower lip, making Dean moan slightly, parting his lips. Cas took advantage and he let his tongue enter, knocking against the pearly whites of heaven. Dean let him in, the hunter's own tongue waiting for the challenger's first move. The angel vs. the human, ever wondered who will win? Their tongues wrestled in a professional level, no one wanted to lose.

Cas let out a low hum, making Dean earn a point. Dean let out a low groan, making Castiel earn a point. It was a contest and both sides were keeping track. Guess whoever let out an extremely loud _erotic_ sound loses the competition.

Dean grunted, he doesn't want to lose. Besides it rarely happens. Dean shifted his position which caught Castiel off-guard and their positions changed. It was now Dean, who's on the top, leaving Castiel on the bottom.

Castiel growled, reacting as if he's been cheated on. Dean on the other hand didn't mind, it wasn't cheating,_ it was winning._ He chuckled to himself, seeing Cas lose against him was fun.

"Don't celebrate yet _my love._" Castiel reminded him.

Castiel forced himself to push Dean so that he can straddle the man once again. Cas grinded his hips against Dean's, in a rhythm of a weird sexy music that wasn't even there. The science of friction did what it was supposed to do and Dean let out a loud sweet intoxicating wail.

"_Looks like I win Winchester._" Castiel smirked.

"Fuck you! You cheated." Dean cursed.

"And you're brother's close. The car's a few kilometers away from here and he's moving extremely fast."

Dean pouted and Castiel stood picking up his clothes from the floor and dressing up as well in the middle of the process.

"I know. I want you_ now _as well. But you're on a case and people's lives depend on you." Castiel reasoned with him.

_Can't I be selfish for once? All I do is work. _Dean thought.

"However, if you are good…" Castiel began, now fully dressed.

"What happens?"

"That will be a surprise," Castiel kissed the top of his head gently, "In the meantime, I have angel duties and you have hunting to do. Give me a call if you need anything about work."

"Alright, I'll see you later." Dean said as he pulled his angel for a last kiss on the lips.

"I love you." Castiel said and bam he's gone.

"_I love you too."_ Dean replied to the wind.

* * *

><p>Dean was driving towards the suspected vampire nest. And it sure felt nice to be with his<em> baby <em>again.

"So? Who was the chick that made you scream last night?" Sam bullied him.

"Shut your piehole!" Dean was pissed. He wasn't screaming _much_ last night.

"You had it bad, batman. She must be good." Sam laughed.

_Good? What an insult! Cas was incredible! _Dean pulled the car over.

"One more word about last night and I will kill you right here right now!" Dean bellowed at his brother to show authority.

"You won't do that." Sam replied smugly.

"Well… It was worth a shot."

"True." Sam agreed and he never mentioned anything from last night for the whole day which was a relief in Dean's case.

They arrived in the abandoned church at the border of the town. They scanned the area, waiting for movement. When nothing happened Sam arrived to a conclusion.

"They must be out."

"Yeah, let's go!" Dean agreed with his brother.

The church was a good place to hide a whole nest of vampires, it was very strategic. As they entered the place, Dean had to admit that it would not be the first place he'd look for a vampire but, it made sense. A cross can't harm them for starters.

"Sammy behind you!" Dean screamed.

Sam used the blade like a baseball bat and swung like a pro, leaving the vampire's head rolling on the floor. Sam looked at Dean smiling as if seeking for amusement. But, instead of seeing a proud big brother he saw a very annoyed Dean Winchester.

"Duck!" Dean shouted.

"Okay." Sam stopped breathing, pursing his lips together and dropped to his knees.

And as Sam dropped to his knees in a comedic sort of manner, Dean beheaded the vampire with one swift move, sending another vamp's head rolling on the floor. With another head cut off, the Winchesters heard an earful scream.

"What is wrong with you hunters?!" a priest screamed as he entered the room, "I'm trying to build a family here."

"What?" Sam said.

"Well, your family… Padre, happens to kill people, innocent ones." Dean noted.

"How many?" Sam asked.

"How many what?"

"How many have you turned?"

"Three, Five, Ten… I lost count."

"And yet you call them family," Dean scoffed, "Family isn't like that."

"I am their father and they'll return if I say the word. They adore me, they love me."

"And you treat them like pets."

"Yeah but, who cares." The priest laughed.

"We are not you pets!" a female vamp said with great authority as she emerged into the room.

"Daliah, my eldest daughter." The priest greeted her.

"I am not your daughter. We never were your family."

And as those words came out of her mouth, a whole nest dramatically entered the room.

"Ah Children…" the priest said trying to sound brave.

But there was no reply. The kids gathered around their father and the priest faced his own death brutally.

* * *

><p>"Cas? We spent a long day apart. Why don't you get your ass down here and talk to me?" Dean prayed.<p>

Sadly, Castiel did not turn up.

"Castiel? Are you there baby?"

"Castiel my love, my sweet…"

"Honey?"

Dean prayed and prayed for his beloved angel's presence but, he just never showed up.

"Cas I hate you man! I'm never talking to you again!" Dean shouted, bitter from the silent treatment.

Did he do something wrong? Dean's been good all day as promised. He saved lives of the innocent with the help of some unexpected people. _Why is Cas ignoring me? I just told him I hate him but I really don't. Urgghh! _Dean collapsed on the bed, and sprawled his arms and legs as if he was a starfish.

"Honey? I'm sorry I was pissed, please talk to me. Please see me. _I need you Cas._" Dean sounded desperate, the hell he is.

The human exhaled._ Maybe Castiel's just really really busy. _Dean thought followed by a yawn. He'd been praying for almost an hour now. He's tired but just before he drifted himself to sleep he whispered "_Cas…"_

It may be a whisper but, Castiel heard it loud and clear. He had been ignoring Dean's prayers. He still thinks that he had sinned and needs to do some penitence to make up for it. But, after hearing the last whisper, the one that sounded tired he felt his heart churn with guilt.

_Enough with this! _He thought and zapped himself in the same room where they made love last night. Whenever he sees, hears or even think about Dean he can't be a sinner, he just can't be. He loves Dean and the man completes him.

"Dean… I'm sorry." Castiel apologized.

When he didn't earn a reply, he realized that Dean is sleeping like an angel. Castiel held onto the blanket and covered his lover with it. He could have used telekinesis but, he doesn't feel like it. This is Dean and Dean is special.

He sat on the floor and held onto Dean's face caressing it gently. Looking at him like a concerned father or rather _a guardian angel. _

"I'm really sorry, Dean." He said a lump of guilt building up his throat.

"It's about time you got your ass here." Dean mumbled with his own eyes closed.

Castiel was about to remove his hand away when Dean's callused hand caught it.

"I thought you were asleep." Castiel explained.

"I was."

But Castiel didn't reply. He kept his eyes on Dean, his sweet Dean. Dean held Castiel's hand close to his lips and kissed it tenderly, enough to make a frozen heart melt. In Castiel's case, it made him film guiltier.

"I missed you." Dean said.

"I know… I'm sorry." Castiel replied looking down.

"Shh… I know you were busy. So stop apologizing to me Cas."

"I wasn't… busy. I-"Castiel trailed off.

Dean sat up not breaking the contact of their hands entwined together.

"I know you have doubts sweetheart. It's normal when you start a relationship," Dean leaned in to kiss Castiel's forehead, "So stop stressing about it."

"I'm not stressing about it, Dean. I'm worried."

"Well… let's make your worries disappear." Dean replied smugly.

Dean stood and led Castiel to the middle of the room.

"Stay here." Dean smacked a kiss onto Castiel's soft lips.

The hunter roamed to the other side of the room where his phone is. Clicked the Music Player app. and flicked through, searching for the song he wanted to listen to at this very moment. He clicked it and threw it to Sam's untouched bed.

_Took my hand  
>Touched my heart<br>Held me close  
>You were always there<br>_

"So? Would you like to dance?" Dean asked nervously.

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Even if I wanted to I don't know how." Castiel grinned hiding his face away from the embarrassment.

"Then I'll teach you." Dean said placing Castiel's hand on his shoulder.

Dean took the lead and they started swaying to the music's melody. A melody that was soft, peaceful, and about love… _about how Dean felt about Cas._

_Swept away on a wave of emotion  
>Overcaught in the eye of the storm<br>And whenever you smile  
>I can hardly believe that you're mine<br>Believe that you're mine_

Castiel rested his head on Dean's chest, eyes shut, slowly listening to the lyrics of the song.

_And each time I look in your eyes  
>I know why<br>This love is untouchable  
>I feel that my heart just can't deny<br>Each time I look in your eyes_

Dean's husky voice echoed in the room, as he sang the lyrics, the lyrics that he chooses perfectly with care.

"_**Shared the laughter  
>Shared the tears<br>We both know  
>We'll go on from here"<strong>_

"Cause together we are strong  
>In my arms<br>That's where you belong"

Dean held onto Castiel, slightly squeezing the man so that he would know that's where he belonged.

_**"I've been touched by the hands of an angel  
>I've been blessed by the power of love<br>And whenever you smile  
>I can hardly believe that you're mine"<strong>_

"This love is unbreakable"

_It's unmistakable  
>Each time I look in your eyes<br>I know why  
>This love is untouchable<br>I feel that my heart just can't deny  
>Each time you whisper my name<br>Oh baby, I know why_

_**"This love is unbreakable  
>Through fire and flame"<br>**__When all this is over__**  
>"Our love still remains"<br>**__  
><em>Dean lifted Cas' chin so that he could see his angel's face and look into his dreamy blue eyes. He gently placed his forehead against Castiel's own, their noses slightly touching.

_This love is unbreakable  
>It's unmistakable<br>__**"And each time I look in your eyes  
>I know why<br>This love is untouchable  
>I feel that my heart just can't deny<br>Each time you whisper my name  
>Oh baby, I know why<br>Cause each time I look in your eyes  
>Oh baby, I know why"<br>**_

Hearing these words from Dean's mouth sent the angel to a place of comfort, safety, and assurance that…

"This love is unbreakable"

"Dean…" Castiel started looking down on his shoes, "I'm sorry…"

"You apologize a lot today, did you noticed that?"

"I thought loving you was a mistake… a sin."

Dean felt his own heart shatter.

"_I've never been so wrong."_ Castiel said as he looked up to Dean.

Dean's eyes are starting to pool but, he was able to somehow not let a single tear drop. The heart he felt shatter a few seconds ago, started to rebuild itself. Dean leaned down for a kiss. With this emotions swelling, and pouring out… their kiss was-

"_Hotter than Hell…" _Dean remarked as he opened his eyes.

"And you know that because I dragged you out of there." Cas smiled.

"Thank you for that again," Dean smiled back, "I wouldn't have met you if you didn't."

"What if it wasn't me who raised you from perdition?" Castiel asked doubts starting to reappear.

"Not gonna happen, some things remain the same. It's called 'destiny.' You taught me that." Dean reminded him of the time the angel sent him to travel back in time.

The music stopped a long time ago but they didn't let each other go. This embrace is one of those that you would like to cherish while it lasts, and they don't want it to be over.

"I love you Cas." Dean whispered.

"I love you _more_… Dean."

'_More' and not 'too'? That's… that's new. _Dean thought. He never heard anyone said 'I love you' like that. It usually ends with 'too' and not 'more.' _You keep surprising me Castiel._

"I like that…"

"Hmm?" Castiel wondered.

"_I love you more,_"Dean noted, "We should really start saying that _more_."

"If that is what you wish _my love."_

_My love? My love? God! Cas seems to know the right things to say tonight. _Dean thought.

"Dean?" Castiel said.

"Hmm?"

"Should we go to bed? I'm pretty sure you're tired."

Castiel led him to bed and lay there first, Dean ravished the sweet sight but, he followed not to long afterwards. He used Castiel's firm chest as a pillow and he wrapped his legs on his angel, feeling a bit possessive. _Mine!_

"Aren't you going to sleep?" Dean asked out of curiosity.

"Tonight… I'll watch over you." Castiel said playing with Dean's hair.

This reminded Dean about how his mom tucked him to bed at night. _Son… The angels will watch over you tonight. _He smiled sweetly because for once, an angel is really watching over him.

And before he drifted off to Dreamland… he wanted to hear it again.

"I love you Cas."

Castiel smiled still playing with his hunter's beautiful hair.

"_I love you more, Dean."_

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

No smut but, don't be sad. Tomorrow's another day and _**Breakfast**_ will be served! *hint hint* (^u)~*

_See ya later bitches!_ ;)

P.S.

Take the hint it's a spoiler! Mwahahaha!


	3. Order up Pies & Love

_**Order up Pies & Love.**_

Dean woke up hugging a pillow instead of an angel. He was about to get really upset when he realized this but that changed when he noticed his head is resting on Castiel's lap. He looked up to see the angel and he felt his heart tingle when Cas was already looking at him.

"Good morning Dean!" Castiel greeted.

Dean smiled, this Cas looks like he's not going anywhere. This Cas will stay for good.

"Good morning Honey!" Dean said leaning up for a kiss.

Castiel saw this, and leaned down to kiss his lover. A sweet brushing of their lips then both men returned to their previous position because kissing like that was a very uncomfortable position that tortures both of them.

"I'm sorry that was uncomfortable." Castiel apologized.

"I know."

An awkward silence fell, whilst both men just looked at each other. Dean closed his eyes. _I hope that this will last forever… until the end of time._ He snuggled on the seraph's lap… moving closer and closer to Castiel's crotch.

"Dean… I think this is completely unnecessary." Cas said awkwardly.

"_Hmm?" _

Dean brushed his nose exactly where Castiel's dick lingers, making Castiel moan slightly.

"Angels don't shower right?" Dean asked.

"We don't have human needs, Dean."

"Interesting…" Dean said as he kissed the fabric of Castiel's pants.

"_Fuck!"_ Cas cursed.

"It must be your clothes that smell then…"

"What do mean I smell?" Castiel gulped, afraid to hear the answer.

"You smell like… Detergent… Burgers… Beer… Sweat…The slight hint of…" Dean said while kissing and licking the fabric between them, _"Engine oil."_

Castiel looked away, embarrassed that Dean can sense all these flaws. An angel should be fearless and flawless at the same time. And yet when he's with Dean he felt less like an angel and a little more human. Dean liked it a lot that Cas smelled like engine oil. He liked the thought of his own scent lingering on to his lover. His lover, his territory… _His Cas._

"I like the way you smell like _sex..._" Dean purred and Castiel groaned out.

"Please…" Cas begged but, Dean continued flirting with him intimately.

Dean sat upright and held unto the angel's neck. Leaning in for a _kiss of passion_- But, Castiel stood up.

"What?" Dean sounded pissed.

"I… I must go."

"No!"

Dean thought that this is Cas again, signing off and doing some penitence but no, Castiel removed his trench coat, loosened his already loose necktie and slowly began unbuttoning his shirt. Dean saw all of this and let out a low groan.

"_Wow…"_

"Dean. No." Cas said like a parent.

"But_ Honey…_"

"I'm filthy. You said so yourself!" Cas broke out.

"Cas… That's not what I meant."

"I'll have a shower."

"You said angels don't showe-"

"I know what I said!" Castiel sounded angry at Dean.

"Do you know what to do inside the shower?" Dean asked nicely when Cas began moving toward the bathroom door.

"I'm sure I'll figure that out." Cas annoyingly said and closed the door with a loud bang.

Dean sighed. _Great job Dean! A+ man! _He covered his face with both of his hands, blaming himself. _Now Cas is mad. Is this an official fight? Like as boyfriends? I was only trying to-_

Dean's thoughts were disturbed when he heard Castiel yelp from the inside of the shower. He dashed out to rescue, trying not trip on Castiel's clothes on the way.

"Cas Honey… Are you alright?" Dean knocked.

When he heard the door click he was relieved. But when the door opened he saw his angel shivering and drenched in water with his pants still on.

"I don't understand. I might have done something wrong." Castiel said innocently, his head tilting to the side.

"Yeah, well first of… You left your pants on." The hunter said. He patted Cas' shoulders and lead the man inside.

He sighed, shaking his head as he looked at his own baby in a trench coat (technically not now but… you get the idea). He led Cas in the shower pointed out the toiletries he needed, what they're for and how to use them, he also pointed out the right switch he would need to turn to get the perfect temperature.

"That's all, have a nice day." Dean smiled like a tour guide and began to leave the bathroom but, Castiel held onto his sleeve.

"Stay. Take the shower with me." Castiel whispered.

It may be a whisper but, Dean heard it so clearly that he bit his own lips, hard enough that he could bleed. The man was trying to control himself from the very moment he entered the bathroom.

"I-" Dean began.

"_Please… _I don't exactly know these things yet._"_

Dean turned to face the angel. _Right, Cas needs tutoring right now and not sex. I can do that. I can still control- _

"_Fuck!"_ Dean cursed when he saw Cas remove his pants and his boxers at the same time.

He quickly turned around… _Oh God! What did I ever do to you to deserve a torture like this?_

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He babbled out.

"Dean, are you coming?" Cas asked, already inside the shower.

_I might Cas... I might cum._

"Huh… yeah. Just give me a second." Dean replied.

He tried to control his breathing patterns as he got his own clothes off of him. He also tried pep talking himself. _Okay Dean. Cas isn't trying to attract you. He knows you're already attracted to him. Fuck! No, that won't do! Okay… Just control yourself. Just control. You slayed demons, monsters… You can fucking control a fucking erection. Hold it in man!_

He entered the shower with a full-on erection, hoping that Cas wouldn't notice. But, the angel did notice… And he likes what he sees. Castiel being the first one in the shower was the one closer to the switch but, even before he can turn it to open, Dean did the honours, trying to distract himself from Castiel's perfect body in front of him. But, Dean made it worst. The water swooped down and Cas was fucking surprised he looked so cute!

"Sorry…" Dean apologized while blushing and he closed the shower switch again.

The man grabbed the shampoo bottle first, poured a few on his hand and gave it to Cas. He began shampooing himself to keep his mind of things. Castiel on the other hand kept his eyes on him, looking at Dean's every movement and copying it with his best shot.

"Tsk. You're doing it wrong!" Dean sounded irritated.

Cas stopped what his doing, and at that moment Dean grabbed a handful of his hair, slowly massaging the scalp.

"_Mmmnnn…" _Cas moaned.

Castiel closed his eyes shut as Dean's hands run through his hair. Dean's breathing became uneven once more. _Don't do this to me Cas! _The human looked at his angel with awe, absentmindedly grazing his hand down to his lover's neck.

"_Ahhhnn Dean… Fuck!" _Castiel cursed.

Dean shut his eyes, trying his best to keep his mind off of things. When he opened his eyes he saw Cas being tortured with the same pleasure he's currently tortured with. He wanted sex right here right now. But Dean wanted to keep his cool for Cas.

He turned the shower on once again, and Cas was surprised, still new to the feeling of the water colliding with his skin. Dean washed off the lather off his own hair first then Castiel's because it's so obvious that Castiel can't focus right now.

_Why is Dean avoiding certain contact? He's usually not like that. _Castiel wondered looking at Dean naively. Cas turned off the shower's faucet switchthis time which caught Dean off-guard.

"Wha-" Dean began but, was cut off when Cas's hands rested on Dean's neck, fingers lingering on the lower part of his hair.

The angel leaned up and kissed him ferociously, Dean took this as a signal and pushed Castiel towards the tiled wall.

"Ahh _Shit!" _ Cas whimpered when his back hit the wall roughly.

"You started this." Dean noted before stealing his lover's lips again.

"No. You did." Cas broke out.

"Yeah, okay, I did." Dean confessed remembering that it was he who flirted with Cas early in the morning.

Their lips found each other once again, kissing in a fiery passion. Cas took support onto the shower's switch and accidentally turning on the shower, the flowing water tried its best to cool the heating atmosphere but, its best wasn't enough. Dean and Castiel were lost in a state of bliss. Dean held onto Cas' waist, caressing it smoothly. Moving his lips away from Castiel's lips, beginning the journey towards south… He gently bit his lover's neck but, hard enough to leave a hickey behind and let hit tongue graze up onto the his ear and down again to the sexy collar bone, a movement so swift it made the angel groan out like it's the end of the world. Dean's hands moved up to play with Cas' nipples whilst his lips continued its quest downwards.

"_Ahhhnnn…."_ Castiel let out in a very erotic manner.

The man murmured, _"Uhhnn yes…" _onto Castiel's skin, delighted to hear thathis angel'sis having a good time.

Dean knelt, facing his _honey's_ half-erected dick, water trickling down. He looked up Cas and Cas looked down on him.

"Dean, what are you-"

The Winchester smirked and planted his lips on the top of his lover's prick, slowly swallowing the whole of Castiel. The hunter lips wrapped around Castiel's dick perfectly as if, it was meant to be there.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Cas muttered.

"_Hmmn?" _Dean teased moving his lips up and down the angel's shaft.

The angel panted, feeling the low vibration of Dean's throat on him, it's driving him insane. Now, the hunter decided to take this to a different level. He let his tongue dance the samba, and his teeth nibble on the prize… his prize that tasted like fresh honey.

"Dean _please…" _Castiel said whilst trying to pull his human up.

The seraph sounded as if he was crying, a sign of pleading in desperation which made Dean worry,_ Am I hurting him? _He obliged himself to go up. Cas held onto his neck and kissed him. The angel didn't mind tasting his own pre-cum on Dean's mouth. In fact he liked it, he liked it so much he pounced onto his _dear_ Dean like a wild beast.

"_Dean…"_ Cas panted when he broke out for air, "_Fuck me."_

With that as the hunter lost his mind. _Is he sure? I mean… _

Castiel bit Dean's neck quite harshly to make sure that this time, the hunter gets the message.

Dean grabbed the bottle of shampoo he brings with him every hunt. A shampoo bottle that contains the best lubricant he had ever tried, even though he's a grown man and can get sex whenever he wants he still jacks-off in the shower.

"Prepared as usual?" the angel eyed him.

"Why yes… Thank you for asking." Dean flattered himself.

He poured the lube onto his hand and grazed it on him, closing his eyes as he felt it on him.

"Turn around honey." Dean ordered Cas, and the angel followed him.

Dean turned the shower off, and clasped his hands together, making sure the lube was evenly spread out on his hands. He then placed them gently on Castiel's buttcheeks, squeezing them in a playful manner. A manner that felt good and a huge tease in the angel's perspective, _Fuck Dean! Can't you see I want you? _The angel moved his hips bumping Dean's throbbing dick.

Dean moaned due to contact, and can't help but add, "_I want you Cas."_ As if he was asking for permission, which he is. He slowly slid a finger inside the angel, feeling the whole of the angel. Twisting and churning its way in, making him groan out in desperation. Then another followed, moving in a scissor-like manner before pulling it out all of a sudden.

"_Ohhh…" _Cas groaned accidentally turning the shower on, which made Dean bite his lip.

"_I really want you…" _the hunter murmured desperately.

Castiel turned around, facing his human. Leaning up to intently kiss Dean's soft lips, before looking at the hunter's green eyes saying… _"Then have me."_

It sounded more like a dare, a challenge rather than a suggestion or permission in Dean's ear but he didn't care… He'll have his angel either way. He lifted Castiel up, sending the angel to lean upon the tiled wall once again, making Castiel's thighs wrap around Dean's waist. Dean looked at him, smiling as he entered Cas slowly. The angel closed his eyes, it was a bit painful for a first timer you know?

"I'm sorry, Honey. Am I hurting you?" Dean's tone was full of concern.

"Yes, please… Continue." Castiel said wrapping his thighs tighter on Dean's waist, sending Dean deeper in him.

Both men, groaned in delight. _Shit! This feels so good!_They we're both losing their minds.

"No…_ Mnn… _Wonder you we're screaming the other night." Castiel panted.

"_Hnngghh…_ Yeah… It… feels good doesn't it?" Dean panted alongside with him.

"_Yeahhh…"_ Castiel's answer turned out to be a moan instead, making the angel blush and the hunter smile.

Dean loved the feeling of Castiel around him. This is definitely the best fuck ever! Except only… Castiel wasn't just a fuck-buddy. He was lover and this was not fucking… This is making love! _"Ahhhnnn…"_ he groaned out.

He looked at Castiel's dreamy blue eyes. And Cas mouthed '_I love you'_… exactly before Dean hit his prostate which sent the angel to a heaven better than heaven and the hunter mouthed '_I love you more_.' Castiel's fingers were buried deep on the back of Dean's back and the man smiled, thinking he was doing great job.

Castiel's moaning was changing into a louder and _sexier _manner, just like their first night together like this. The Winchester knew that the seraph's closing in on his climax and he's closing on his as well._ But, this time _he thought, _why not let Cas cum all over first?_

The hunter grabbed the angel's hard dick, causing the angel to gasp loudly. _Mnn… yummy! _Dean thought and went on ahead, kissing the angel while his hand went up and down Castiel's shaft, gently turning his hand every now and then to trace its nerves, and the tip's opening.

"_Cas honey_…_Ugh fuck!_... tell me… _ha…_ when you're close…" Dean said when he broke the intense kiss.

"_Yes… Hnngghh…"_ Cas groaned.

"Cause it's very tempting to look at the exact moment that you break."

Dean let out those words cruelly on to Castiel's ear before he started kissing and nibbling on it. And this is it… Castiel was swearing in Enochian. And for the love of all that's good he pushed Dean hard screaming "Close your eyes my love!"

Dean obliged, preparing himself of the impact he might felt hitting the ground, he heard the flutter of wings and his hand felt cold… but the kind of cold that felt good and with that he spurted out his all inside of Cas. Bathroom sex is one of the most incredible and dangerous things he's done and he may not even live to tell the tale. He closed his eyes, he's about to hit the wet hard ground any moment now but, Castiel's got him.

"Am I dead?" he asked with one eye opened.

"Not yet silly…" Cas smiled at him.

The angel's folded wings supported them both, Cas wasn't flying but, his wings are strong and they did something magical it's hard to describe from a human's point of view. Dean sighed in relief that he was now standing firm on the ground and stole Castiel's lips for another kiss which caused the angel's wings to flutter open so suddenly that the shower head is now rolling on the ground by the door, sending a strong splash of water on both of them.

"How 'bout breakfast then?" Dean teased, laughing.

"Why would you kiss me so suddenly?!" Cas blushed.

"Because I love you and you love me back." Dean said when he slowly pulled himself out of Cas, as he gently put the angel back on the floor.

The angel groaned out in disapproval. He likes Dean inside him as much as he wanted to be inside Dean. The feeling of emptiness was a bit too much.

"I would like breakfast." He said finally.

"Good. Then, maybe we should shower properly?"

"Yes."

And they did which was kind of difficult because Cas well, sent the shower head flying off somewhere. And a bit of teasing was involved but, it was rather fun as if they were two kids playing in a swimming pool. Dean exited the shower first, insisting he needs to fix his stuff and to find Cas something suitable to wear. He left Castiel there now copying the actions Dean did while cleaning himself, he was doing okay now because he was paying attention to Dean now and not on his manly urges.

He left the shower and covered himself with a towel. When he opened the door Dean was there, wearing the usual FBI suit but without the tie and the jacket, this made the angel wonder, _Is he on a case and will be leaving soon? Can I come with him?_

"Huh… Extra towels so we can dry your gorgeous uh… I meant wings." Dean stuttered.

"They are gorgeous aren't they?" Cas questioned him with pride swelling up.

"Yeah…" Dean smiled but, he wasn't looking at Castiel beautiful big jet black wings. He was looking at his face, his eyes.

Castiel sighed. Dean really does love him… And it's not because he's an angel with beauty but, simply because he's _Cas. _He likes that a lot that Dean called him in a short version of his name. Dean helped him dry his wings which caused them to fluff a little; they may look tough and sharp because Cas is a soldier but, he possesses one of the softest wings in the Garrison. And he takes pride for it.

"They're so soft like silk…" Dean complimented.

"We had to hide them in our vessels so that we can blend in with humans, you don't have wings of course." The angel felt like explaining why he hides them.

"Does it hurt when you hide them?"

"A few sacrifices must be made to do the Lord's commands."

"I'm sorry…" Dean apologized as he gently caressed the base of his lover's wings.

"It doesn't hurt when I let them out. It is actually comforting that they can stretch. Angels have to do this sometimes to recall the feeling of the wind kissing our faces."

"Gosh. I shouldn't be jealous of the God-damned wind!" Dean smiled.

"Blasphemy, Winchester." Cas pointed out.

"I'm sorry… geez."

* * *

><p>When Castiel was all dried out, the hunter left him in the room and fixed the laundry containing his and Cas' clothes. Thankful enough that there is a laundry shop two blocks near the motel. Sam promised he'll meet him there, it's sort of laundry day for the boys. Plus, he's gonna need the car. He's going on a date with his boyfriend, well technically not a date but, you eat something so…<p>

"Hey Jerk!" Sam greeted him when he was already halfway to his laundry.

"Oh hiya Bitch!" Dean greeted his brother back.

"Seriously? I thought you had an extra? Why are you wearing the FEDS suit?"

"Shut up! This is the extra!"

They laughed. Dean's the big brother but, sometimes he is the small brother, they even forget who's older sometimes. When everything was over Dean said his goodbye getting the keys of Sam's hands.

"See you when I see you." Dean said.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked curiously, his brother don't usually leave him alone and this is rather new to him.

"Breakfast."

"Alone? That's not you Dean."

"I'm not Alone!" Dean babbled out accidentally annoyed at his little brother.

"So who you with?"

"Remember the one we talked about yesterday?"

"Oh the chick that made you screamed so hard it grossed me out?"

"Yeah… We're a couple since that night."

"What?!"

Dean shrugged it off, and went out. He went to drive the car and parked it by the motel so that, Sam wouldn't be able to see who the _chick_ was. It's not that he wasn't proud of their relationship it's just… He isn't sure if Cas wants the world to know about them yet.

He turned the engine off and knocked on the room's door. Castiel was sitting on one of the beds his wings back inside his vessel when heard it feeling his lover's presence, and use telekinesis to open the door which caught the hunter off-guard.

"Hello Dean." Cas said, looking incredible in Dean's plaid shirt.

"_Wow…"_ Dean moaned out, he can't believe Castiel would look this gorgeous in his clothes.

Castiel just smiled at him and the hunter smiled back. They did this for quite a while when Dean's stomach grumbled shamelessly and he blushed so red that he stopped breathing, _maybe angels can't smell fear if I stop breathing._

"Let's have breakfast then?" Cas invited him, holding his hand and leading him out of the door.

"I would love that." Dean gleamed, taking one last look of the motel room of good memories he would never want to forget.

He saw a necktie under the bed; it belonged to Castiel so he quickly ran backed in to get it.

"Sorry I-" Dean mumbled, handing him his necktie.

"It's fine."

Dean opened the door for his boyfriend, the shotgun seat Cas was so fond of since they met. During the trip Dean turned the music on, the usual Classic rock music. It didn't matter to Cas, he didn't whine or suggest that the music was too loud like Sam does. Castiel's left hand rested on his own lap, which Dean noticed and can't help but, place his calloused hand on top of it. The angel smiled at the sweet gesture but he decided they were holding hands in a wrong sort of way and adjusted them so that both their fingers are intertwined in a lovely way.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the diner, the angel ordered pancakes, while Dean ordered the trusty looking pie by the counter. They sat down by the window, the seat nearest to the corner so that not a lot of people would see them. Cas sat down and growled at the human when he sat opposite to him.<p>

"What?" Dean was puzzled.

"The last time you sat in front of me it didn't end well." Cas noted.

"Oh…" he said and transferred sitting next to his Angel.

It took a good ten minutes before their orders arrived. "Anything else loves?" the waitress asked them.

"No we're good." Dean smiled at her and then at his pie.

"Why are you so fond of pies?" Castiel was curious.

Dean's heart heaved not a lot people ask him this question but, he has a whole power point dedicated to why he loves pies when he got bored. But, since Sam deleted that, arguing that it takes too much space on his laptop he's just gonna have to tell his boyfriend why.

"Pies are the burgers of my life Cas…" he began, as he twirled his fork around the _sexy_ pie in front of him, _"They make me happy when the skies are grey, you never know dear how much I love them, Please don't my sunshine away!"_

He chuckled because he felt satisfied that he mixed up lyrics of a classic song just to describe the feeling which he does quite a lot lately. He sliced his sweet pie and let it enter his mouth tenderly. _Hmmn! The best! _

Castiel can't help but, look at his dear, hunter and the way he eats his pie so sensually. Slowly licking the filling off of the fork… _How erotic. _The angel thought, surprised at how he chose his own choice of words. _Dean is such a tease._

Dean didn't seem to notice the arousing glare from the angel. He's so busy consuming his pie and boy did Castiel want to consume him. Dean's lips motioned as if he was kissing someone making Castiel bit his lips ignoring the pancake he just ordered for himself. The way Dean chewed his food made Castiel's cock throb, especially now that he is aware of what that sexy mouth can do. He remembered the morning they shared… on how Dean's lips fit perfectly around him, on how the hunter's tongue moved around him gracefully, oh how it made him close to the edge if he hadn't pull him up for a kiss. He hardened when he thought of what happened, making his breathing… irregular.

It didn't take Dean long enough to finish the heaven-delight dish, and to notice his partner's breathing patterns.

"I didn't know angels have asthma attacks?" he looked at Castiel jokingly but, was shocked to see the angel looking back at him, head tilted to the right with his eyes darting like an eagle ready to attack.

"Huh… Cas?" he said again, looking away to avoid the awkwardness.

The angel grabbed his thigh harshly, making him stop his breath momentarily. Cas leaned in closer, settling his tongue on the Winchester's messy cheek, licking off the pie's filling.

"Fuck!" he cursed as Cas continued his work.

The hand that rested on Dean's thigh began moving, closer and closer, up to his crotch, gently kneading it. The hunter bit his lower lip, trying to avoid making unnecessary noises that might draw attention to them. The angel placed his mouth on Dean's ear and whispered naughty words…

"_Dean Winchester… Oh, How I love that name."_ The angel began.

"Castiel… this is… _hmmph_… Completely-"

"_Completely unexpected, wasn't it my dear?" _

Dean had to moan inside his head to control himself. _What the hell Cas! _

"Since when… did you get this naughty?" Dean panted trying to joke about the heating moment.

"The other night you did something like this…Without mercy_," _The angel just chuckled. "_But my love, look at how the tables have turned." _

"Shit!" Dean cursed, he's so turned on by this.

"_It's time to repay your generosity…" _Castiel whispered.

"_Ohh yes…" _Dean purred with his eyes closed.

Seeing Dean Winchester looking so helpless made Castiel smirk, as he continue to grope the poor bastard. _My sweet sweet Hunter. _Dean turned his head to face Castiel,held onto touch his lover's beautiful face and leaned in for a sweet kiss that turned into something _sexy_. He was unable to hold on much longer and he finally decided to give in to the temptation. They were literally making out at this sort-of deserted diner.

Sam just finished his own laundry and decided to eat something healthy for breakfast. Someone invited him downtown and he rode the bus just to get there, satisfied to finally hear the bell clang when he entered the diner. He sat by the counter, when a waitress approached him.

"What can I get you sugar?" the girl with a western accent asked him.

"Uhm… A cup of coffee, a chicken sandwich with egg and lettuce will suffice."

"Whatever you want hot-stuff." She said and went away.

Sam scoffed, ridiculed by the thought that she called him _hot-stuff_. He saw a jar filled with lollipops and can't help but, get one.

"1 Dollar each, sweetheart." The waitress reminded him, as she gave him his coffee.

"No problem." He said, smiling as he got a strawberry flavoured one.

"Oh and your order's gonna take at least ten minutes."

_Ten minutes? For a sandwich? Really? _

"Sure." He replied trying to be nice to her then she went back to the kitchen.

Sam looked around the place, wondering what he can do within ten minutes. There are not much people around and that's why this person invited him here, a perfect place to meet. There's the waitress, the cook inside the kitchen, an old man enjoying his cup, a girl typing on her laptop by the window, and two lovers making-out in the corner.

Sam gulped his drink, and stared at it for a while. _On one second there… I thought I saw Dean and Cas making out- What?! _Sammy stood up, and looked at the couple by the corner once more, not believing what he just saw. The guy kissing this Dean-lookalike did resemble Cas but, he wasn't wearing his usual trench-coat getup and… _Fuck! It is them!_

He walked towards them slowly. His heart thumping wildly, hoping that he was just hallucinating or he was just being pranked. I mean of course he witnessed Dean and Cas eye-sex all the time but, never to the point that they would actually kiss, and make out.

"Dean?" he asked.

Both men suddenly stopped kissing and abruptly looked at him. Shocked.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

That would do for a cliffhanger. The orignal idea here is for Cas and Dean to just make out in the diner but, I was like they need to take a shower first… Blame my _Naughty head _for that. (Or _thank it_ for that haha)

Also… I think it's time for Sammy to know who the chick was. How will he take it? How will Cas react? Will Dean be able to look at pie the same way again? haha

_See yah later bitches! ;)_


	4. Order up Popsicles & Love

**_Order up Popsicles & Love._**

Sam looked at his brother and Castiel. He's not sure what to think, Dean's hand rested on Castiel's chest while Cas' rested on Dean's… well _Dean's crotch._ The couple saw this and quickly removed their hands away from each other. They are now sitting apart, with a good half-meter distance between them. Sam sighed now, sitting down on the sit in front of theirs.

"So when are you going to tell me about this… uhm…_ Setup?_" Sam asked struggling to find the right words.

"Soon." Dean answered quickly.

"Never." Cas said looking away.

"What?"

"You heard me," the angel said, "I never planned on telling this to anyone."

"Why not?" Dean asked a little frustrated at his angel's answer, as he look at him. Shouldn't you be proud Cas? Of us? Of me?

But Castiel vanished, and left Dean more frustrated than he was before. He sighed loudly and ran his hands on his own face.

"Uhm… Dean…" Sam began.

Dean raised a finger and shushed him, "This is your fault Sammy… Just shut up!"

Sam didn't like his brother's tone or how he was being blamed here, it wasn't his fault that he was in the right place at the wrong time. Okay maybe it was his fault that he approached them during a very heated make out session but, he was only doing that to prove that he was just hallucinating and boy was he proven wrong.

"How is this, my fault huh? Well I'm sorry for being such a cock block dick over here but, don't you think it's a bit stupid to fucking blame me that your angel boyfriend walked out? I was just asking you guys when you are planning to tell me about your whole damned relationship because I'm upset that I have to find it out in such a way so don't you dare fucking blame me." Sam said with an obvious tone of anger in his voice.

Dean sighed. He swore that Sam could have been a great lawyer if he didn't ask him that night to go find their dad.

"You're right… I'm sorry." He apologized to his little brother.

There was an awkward silence between the two, before Sam broke it.

"You know, I'm not against Cas or this relationship. Those times when you guys share this intimate eye-sex moment, I knew you'll have bisexual tendencies from the way you look at him. I mean, you guys love each other so much _you'd die trying to protect each other_. I'm a first-hand witness and I'm actually glad you two finally get a move on with it. So when you see your '_babe'_ again, tell him that you guys have my blessing."

"Gee, I don't know what to say Sam. That was sweet." Dean smiled at him, thankful enough that his own brother approved of his relationship with the angel.

"How 'bout some thanks?" Sam said jokingly.

"No chick-flick moments. Oh and by the way, I don't call him _'babe.'_ It's too cheesy for my taste."

The word babe sent Sam back to his senses, did he just-_ Oh fuck!_ The diner's bells clang once more, revealing the person he was supposed to meet. The person looked around and smiled when Sam's been located, smiling at him with arms spread for a hug. Sam shook his head signalling that it was a bad moment. They argued quietly for a while using facial expressions but, then Dean noticed and Sam's just have to act naturally.

"Is something wrong? You look a little weird?" Dean asked.

"Wrong? What do you mean wrong?" Sam said so awkwardly Dean's convinced that something's wrong.

"Are you sure? You keep looking at the back, do you have a huge tarpaulin with the script written there or something?" Dean asked as he looked back to find nothing.

Sam was still smiling, a bit relieved to be honest.

"That was weird… I swear you look like you were communicating with someone." Dean said, slightly confused now.

"No…" Sam said and then he tried to change the topic, "Say why don't you look for Cas? He's gone for quite a bit aren't you worried? Why not pray to him?"

"I am worried and I will look for him. Just not the bit where I pray to him, I don't want to stress him out."

"Eh doesn't sound so bad."

"Yeah it doesn't, I'll leave now." Dean said standing up, "Oh and not a word about this to anyone, let's try not to upset him further."

"Yeah sure." Sam said then his brother left, leaving his payment for his and his boyfriend's breakfast on the table.

"Not a word to anyone about what?" the person appeared out of nowhere and sat next to him.

"I just said I'm not telling anyone." Sam argued.

"Fine…" The person said with a smirk.

Slender fingers sliding inside Sam's pocket and took the lollipop, opened it then careful pink lips licked it, "Whatever you say,_ my sweet sugarbabe Sammy._"

The younger hunter blushed, "Don't call me that!"

* * *

><p>Dean drove by the nearest convenient store and bought some stuff before actually stopping at the motel. The man was relieved that no one took the room he and Cas used. He requested to take that room one more time, and the owner didn't mind as long as he pays the price right. He texted Sam about his decision of staying for one more night, to which he replied weirdly saying it was alright with him, accompanied with a 'kissy-emoji.' <em>What the hell, Sam? When did you learn to text like this?<em>

When he returned to the room, he was disappointed that no one's there, what was he expecting… that Cas would be there? _Nope. He's far too upset to be here._ He placed his bag down by the floor next to the bed and sat on the bed. He carefully put his hunting gear out of the bag, the stakes, the guns, the knives, they all need tending and it's a Hunter's job to comply. When he reloaded his guns he cursed after he realized he left the bag of goods he bought from the convenient store in the car.

He stood up and left the room. When he returned the bag fell to the floor, he didn't find his angel on the bed like he'd hoped for, nor did he find Cas in the room. He was alone. Castiel didn't show up_…again._

"Cas…" he sighed.

* * *

><p>A few days passed, and Castiel never made contact. Dean kept his word. He didn't pray nor tried to contact his sweet angel. <em>If he needs time alone, I'll give it to him even if it tears me apart. He probably even turned off the stupid angel radio.<em> Dean kept busy by actively participating in the hunting… and currently the brothers were hunting something. They still don't know what it is but, hopefully they'll soon find out.

"So… Any word from Cas?" Sam asked as he took a handgun from the impala's trunk.

"Now's not the best time Sam." The older brother argued.

"When is?"

"I don't know… Come on, _we've got worked to do."_ Dean said as he closed the trunk with great big thump.

They tucked their guns at the back of their pants as they walked towards the bar. This is their usual routine, ask the locals what happened, what they think happened… and they'll probably get something from there. There have been five victims, chowed down except the head, the thing common about these murders is that all the victims are attractive men (the age range wasn't even constant)… not to brag or anything but, the Winchesters' genes are not that bad either, they could be bait and they wouldn't care.

Dean sat by the counter whilst Sam went to use the bathroom. He ordered something strong, and asked a few questions to the bartender, "So anything weird happening around here?"

"Weird? I'd say a Satanic ritual mambo-jumbo… Five men were killed brutally. They're all my customers… geez." The bartender said.

_So another thing in common then,_ Dean thought.

"So were they bad customers?" Dean asked.

"No, in fact they tip handsomely and they were very good husbands and boyfriends."

"Hmm… I'll have another one please, keep it coming." Dean said as he gulped the whole thing straight down without hesitation, as he slammed a big amount of cash on the counter.

"Bad day huh?" the bartender said as he poured Dean another one, putting the cash away in the register.

"You could say bad week… My Honey's kind of pissed with me, I guess…"

"Bummer, what did you do man?"

"Nothing really, it's just we have a secret relationship and someone found out accidentally, no one's fault. That happens most of the time."

"She must be some chick for you to worry like that?"

"Yeah something like that… with the bluest eyes I've ever seen." Dean sighed as he remembered Castiel's eyes and the way they can pierce through a soul.

"You got it bad man…" The bartender chuckled, "Oh gotta go, customers are coming in hot."

The bartender went away to tend to the needs of the other customers. Dean sat there drinking still, when a girl sat beside him. He noticed her presence and looked at her. _Hmm, not bad._

"Hi," she smiled at him.

Dean looked at her. Her eyes were the bluest blue he'd ever seen. Not like Castiel's but its freaking blue.

"Uhm, hey…" he smiled back at her when he regained composition.

She leaned onto him, and held his hand whispering, "Would you like to go somewhere hot stuff?"

He chuckled, "Not really, I have a boyfriend so no thanks."

The girl looked a bit disappointed as she moved back away from Dean.

"You're the _first gay hunter_ I've ever met." She said as she walked out.

"Bisexual actually," He corrected her.

Dean came up to his senses and followed her, _First gay hunter? HUNTER? She knows I'm hunting…_ Dean focused on the fact that she knows he's a hunter. _This could only mean two things, first is she's also hunting for the same thing or she's the one I should be hunting._

She noticed that Dean's following her so she ran fast out of the bar, when out on the isolated streets she started shedding along the way… _What the hell?_ She then turned by the corner, and Dean lost her. Noticing foot tracks on the nearest street lamp indicating that she climbed out to somewhere and is probably long gone. So he went back inside the bar to get Sam.

"So what did I miss?" the younger Winchester asked.

"Some shifter tried get in my pants."

"Well at least we know what it is."

"Yeah I guess so." Dean agreed, "A freaking shifter with a fucking fetish."

* * *

><p>They left soon after that, and went back to the motel. They stayed in different rooms this time because Sam insisted, saying that Castiel might show up soon. Dean got ready for bed, he needs his four hours. But even before he could lie down on his bed, he heard a knock on the door. He pocketed a silver knife, before walking towards the door.<p>

"What the hell Sam it's freaking one in the morn-" he said as he opened the door but stopped, _"Cas?"_

The angel pushed him, his lips collided with the hunter's. Dean moaned to the kiss, "Close the door honey…" The angel turned him around, and closed the door by hand which disappointed Dean a lot. _Use telekinesis man… It's fucking hotter._ Castiel continued kissing him as they walk towards the bed. The hunter landed flat on the bed, and Cas followed kissing the hunter's neck possessively. Dean doesn't like this one bit, he's not really much into the bottom thing with Cas (well not tonight), and so he tried pushing his angel. Castiel growled, no, he wants Dean like this.

_"Cas please…"_ Dean pleaded.

A plea that caused the angel to lessen his strength and let Dean top him, the man kissed Castiel passionately, making the angel lower his guard. Dean took the knife out of his pocket in the process.

"Dean!" the angel screamed shocked that his boyfriend is now pointing a sharp knife at him, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Are you trying to kill me?" the angel sounded scared for his life.

"You know too well that this won't kill you…" Dean said firmly.

The angel gulped and looked away trying to look cute, "I don't like it when you stab things at me…"

Dean smirked, _Well, I stabbed you the first time we met and you still fell for me…_

"Then I'm sorry, _I'm sure you'll understand honey._" He smiled without emotion in his eyes and stabbed Castiel hard on the chest.

"No!" the angel screamed as he died a shape shifter's death.

The hunter looked at fake Cas, and cried. Even if this really isn't Castiel he might have done this to him metaphorically._ I might have killed him, his trust, the love he felt for me. He didn't mean for Sam to find out, he picked that diner because no one really goes there. I'm sorry Cas…_

"How did you know?" the real Castiel appeared standing next to the bed.

"That he's not you?" Dean said, starting to calm down at the presence of an angel.

"Yes."

_"Because you're mine dumbo."_ He smiled bitterly at his angel.

"I'm sorry Dean." Cas apologized.

"What are you doing here? I didn't pray." he asked as he wiped his tears off his face.

"I felt that you're in too much distress. I have to find out what happened to you. I wouldn't forgive myself if anything-"

"I'm sorry…" Dean cut him off with a hug, "I missed you."

"It is I who should be sorry I over-reacted a bit... well a lot."

"What did you do the whole week?"

"Angel stuff and I helped the beekeepers collect honey," he said and brought up a zip-locked honey, "Also as a 'sorry' gift."

Dean kissed the angel's cheek, "It's alright I forgive you."

The angel smiled and leaned up to kiss him on the lips but even before their lips touched, Dean's finger blocked it.

"No, Cas. The fucking shifter over there kissed me." He said.

"Let me clean you Dean…" the angel said, "Let me mark you…_Let me remind you that you're mine as well…"_

The angel kissed him, possessively, passionately... And the hunter kissed back with equal intensity. They missed each other and they're going to make up for it. When they broke out for air, Dean can't help but look at shape shifter's dead body on the bed.

"He's kind of distracting me." He said.

"Yeah, me too," Castiel agreed, "Let me take him somewhere first, then we'll continue what we started."

"Okay." Dean said, and watched Castiel vanished while carrying dead Castiel in his arms.

In the meantime he fixed his hunting gear, polished the silver and ordinary knives on the floor next to the bed in order to remove the stained blood left behind by their enemies. His lover then, appeared a few moments later.

"So where were we?" the seraph asked him.

Dean stood up next to his angel.

"I don't know. Were we doing something?" the hunter teased as he placed his hands on Castiel's shoulder.

Cas didn't like the teasing one bit, so he charged onto the hunter and both men landed flat on the bed. They both giggled like children… They missed this, the teasing, the growling, the intense but, happy atmosphere.

"I love you, Dean." Castiel whispered.

"I love you more, Castiel." The Winchester murmured back, before kissing his lover, "_Mnn…_ You kiss _so much better_ than the shifter."

"Of course," the seraph smiled in between their kisses, "Only the best for you."

The human moaned when the angel deepened the kiss, _"Mnn… I want to fuck you Cas…"_

Castiel's kisses moved down to Dean's neck up to his ears and bit the lobe gently. He chuckled when he made Dean groan, "No Dean… It's my turn to make you scream."

Dean growled and topped Cas, biting his lips._ No honey, it's my turn,_ he thought and ripped his shirt off his angel, sending the buttons fly in all directions.

"A bit wild tonight, aren't we Winchester?"

"Only for you, honey." Dean smiled and began planting sweet kisses all over Castiel's chest.

_"Fuck… Dean!"_ Castiel moaned as the hunter bit his nipple gently.

"Have you changed your mind about me fucking you,_ angel?"_

Castiel sat up placing his hands on the back of hunter's neck, tugging gently on his hair as they kissed, their tongues wrestling with the intense strength of dragons. While the human was distracted by the hot kisses, the angel used this to his advantage, slowly pushing his human towards the bed's edge.

"You wouldn't dare…" Dean said as he broke the kiss, holding tight on his angel to ensure that he won't fall off the bed.

_"Try me…_ human_."_ Castiel challenged.

"Cas!" Dean shouted holding on tighter, especially now that he knows where he's going to fall in case Castiel let him go, the silver and ordinary knives scattered on the floor would be a terrible landing site. Fuck! That'll hurt a lot!

"Forgot to pick up your toys, Dean?" Castiel teased.

"You do realize that this is an official death threat from you?"

The angel chuckled then kissed him, sucking on Dean's neck, hard enough to leave a mark behind… _"Just submit yourself to me…"_ he pleaded onto his lover's skin making Dean moan.

The hunter doesn't want to submit at all but, Castiel keeps pushing him. And when Castiel's lips landed on the very sensitive spot on his neck, Dean cursed, _"Fuck!_ Alright! _Ahhnn… Fuckin' take me!"_

With that, Castiel's jet black wings sprung out of his vessel, loose feathers falling off like grand confetti as he topped his dear, hunter. Eyes glowing faint with desire. The glorious sight made Dean groan out, not regretting the decision of submitting to Cas. The seraph pulled him in, away from the edge. Slowly taking off Dean's clothes one by one but, Dean chuckled especially when his lover struggled removing his pants. The man's calloused hand stopped Castiel's smooth ones.

"Let me do it Cas…" he said.

"But I-"

"Stop being cute and let me do it." Dean said with a smile.

Cas just kept quiet. Dean, on the other hand seductively unbuttoned his own pants, sliding the zipper with care. _It's my turn to tease_, Dean chuckled. The angel watched him with piercing eyes, as the hunter grabbed his own crotch, moaning to his own desire. This isn't the plan Dean. You submit to me!

Castiel growled and slapped Dean's hand out of the way, "Stop it." He said to his human.

"I love it when I piss you- _ohhh!"_

Cas removed the last pieces of Dean's clothing (his pants and his boxers) at the same time via telekinesis. For a while Castiel did nothing but, stare at his prize, a hunter… naked and throbbing firmly on bed only for him. _How beautiful…_ Dean noticed the awful lot of staring from his angel and it made him uncomfortable and harder so he looked away.

"Look at me…" Castiel said as his hand moved up and down the hunter's waist carefully.

The hunter obliged, he looked at his angel, wings spread out like an eagle ready to attack his prey, or rather just_ someone who'd like to impress his mate._ Only Cas has the pleasure of ordering him around like this. Only Cas can impress him. Castiel's hand moved downward and even if Dean knows where it's planning to go he groaned _"Mnnnhh…"_

"Beg for me Dean…_ Tell me you want me…._" Castiel said wickedly into his ear.

"Of course I fucking want you!" Dean gasped, Since when do you talk dirty to me? Do bees teach this?

_"Tell me that you want me to fuck you…"_ Castiel ordered as he pumped onto Dean's hard cock even harder.

_"Yesss…."_

The angel tilted his head and smiled, "What was that?"

"I want you-_ Aaahhhnnn!"_ Dean screamed with great pleasure as Cas' other hand's fingers entered him one by one.

"I didn't hear you Dean…" the angel said as if being possessed once again by Leviathans.

_What a turn on!_ Dean thought as he breathed, "I want you…Cas… _Come and fuck me!"_

The seraph seemed unconvinced by Dean's statement. He needs something more begging and desperation…

"I…_ uhhnn…_ want you… _Please… ahh… have mercy!_"

That made the angel's lips quirk up. _Finally… Something I want to hear… A plea for mercy._ Castiel took his hands away from the hunter and unbuttoned his pants and let both his boxers and pants hang low. His cock begging for attention, for contact… _for Dean._ He doesn't have the time to completely remove his clothes.

"Hurry up will you!" Dean complained and tossed him the lube hidden under the pillow.

Castiel caught it and chuckled,_ Oh Dean… Always the boy scout._ He poured a gracious amount of lube on his hands rubbing them together to spread it out evenly. When his dick felt contact with his hand, he closed his eyes and hissed in pleasure. _"Hmmnnn… hah… yes…"_

The angel's eyes opened when he suddenly felt Dean's legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer.

"The party's with me Cas." Dean murmured seductively biting his lips, _"Fuck me."_

The angel's wings flapped out wider, sending a gust of wind towards the direction of Dean's freckled cheeks. Their eyes met, both flaming with desire for sex_… for love._

"With pleasure." Castiel mouthed out and he entered Dean slowly, before he went in in full blast.

In and out the angel went, both men moaning… both men drowning in sweet ecstasy.

_"Ahhh… Harder Cas! Uhmn shit!"_

No more words came out the hunter's lips when Castiel hit the right spot over and over again. He tried saying that he loves Cas but, nothing came up, just moans, sighs, and gasps of deep pleasure. He knows he's close. He knows he'll go first.

The angel on the other hand kept saying endearing words to his lover, so endearing its Enochian. Dean didn't care, he loved Cas so much he enjoyed it when Cas speaks like this. It only meant the angel's enjoying it as much as he does. Not to mention,_ sexy._ Dean sat down and reached for Castiel's neck, pulling him in closer for a sweet passionate kiss. And when the angel moaned in response, the hunter was done for and came, his juice splattered between their stomachs.

Dean collapsed on the bed. Castiel pulled himself out of the human and lie next to him, wings folded and looking at his partner with pure love. He's satisfied with what he has done, he felt like he was able to repent for all the days he went away.

"You didn't cum did you?" Dean asked looking at him straight in the eye.

"No but, tonight is about you Dean. I'm sure I'll- _Ahhn,"_ Castiel broke out when the human grabbed him tight, "Manage…"

"Tonight is all about us, honey." Dean declared.

Dean removed Cas's pants off, and rubbed him down there, with a familiar sequence Castiel had tried on him once. And oh boy, it was the angel's turn to lose his mind. The hunter topped his prey, and trapped him with no escape. Lips lavishing on the angel's sweet neck making sure the he too would leave a trace behind. To let the others know that this angel already belonged to someone else..._ to him._

_"Dean… haa!"_Cas panted.

"I love you Cas…" Dean whispered as his free hand caressed the angel's soft silky wings with great affection.

"I love you_… hmmnn…_ more."

The human stopped caressing his wings and moved in closer to seal their lips once more. Cas moved his hands grabbing a handful of Dean's hair, to deepen their kiss. When both let go for air, the hunter asked his angel...

"Are you ready, honey?"

"For what, my dear?" the angel questioned him back.

Dean moved down on Castiel, planting sweet kisses carefully along the way. And when he's finally face to face with Cas' hard dick he looked at his angel's eyes and said in a husky voice...

_"Oh I think you know what for."_

The angel moaned when Dean's lips were once again wrapped around him, he wanted this more than anything, he craved for this every single day when he was away... and now he was finally being satisfied by the man he loves the most.

The hunter wanted to try this new technique he saw the other day on the new Busty Asian Beauties porn site. The manuveur requires eye contact, tongue and a bit of moaning.

**Number 1, Eye Contact:** the hunter never broke eye contact since he swallowed Castiel and now he knows why it is crucial to look at your partner in the eye. You get to see your own work's_ ecstatic effect on your lover_ which is real beauty and an honour to witness. The angel's juicy lips are parted, hair messy and his blue eyes are fuckin' blown away with pleasure.

**Number 2, tongue:** It was time for the Winchester's lips to part away, but, they left so suddenly it made Cas whimper in protest. He wants Dean's soft lips back, but, it was time for the human's tongue to do the magic. He licked the seraph's dick from the base upward, savouring his own Honey flavoured Castiel. _Hmm... Delicious._

**Number 3, the last and final step... Moaning:** The hunter planted a soft kiss on the top of Cas' before swallowing him once more, his lips flawlessly sheltered the throbbing member of his angel. He looked back up at his lover and saw Castiel lose his mind, his hands clenched hard onto the sheets, his wings arched in pleasure, his eyes slowly_ glowing in wild pleasure..._ The Winchester cannot help himself, he moaned onto his angel. He didn't plan on doing that just yet, but, Cas looked _so hot,_ he was on cloud nine. That just sort of happened and Dean suddenly pulled away, his eyes closed. Knowing that Cas is close to his edge.

The sudden feel of air on Castiel's rock-solid cock and the previous vibration from Dean's charming mouth sent Cas to his limit. It was at the exact moment when Dean pulled away that the angel let himself release and thanks to his lover's good hunter reflexes that he was able to sexily catch it with his own mouth even when his eyes were shut. When Dean was pleased with the amount that he swallowed, he let a few be discharged onto his hand and the rest onto Castiel's belly.

"That was..." Cas began.

_"...amazing."_ Dean gladly finished his sentence as he lay beside him, licking off Castiel's cum on his hand.

Castiel smiled back at him.

_"I love you, my dear..."_ he whispered to Dean.

_"I love you more, Cas."_ Dean whispered back as his lips softly smacked on the top of the angel's head.

After sweet words of goodnight, both went to sleep. The angel's wings protected them from the cold air in a soft velvety cocoon of feathers. The angel was a mess... His hair's a mess, his feathers fixed in all directions, as if he's been to war. Yes, the angel was a mess, but, he was pretty sure that _it was a mess better than heaven._

* * *

><p>The sun's rays lazily entered the motel room. Dean spooned his angel with care, especially now that his wings retreated back in its vessel. Castiel was awakened by soft kisses on the back of his neck.<p>

_"Hmmn..._Dean, stop it." the angel muttered with eyes closed as he shoved Dean away from him.

"Don't be too hard on me, _babe."_

The word _'babe'_ made the seraph's closed eyes open suddenly. He's never heard Dean call him that, sure he's been called _honey, sweetie, my sweet, a baby in a trenchcoat_ by his love but never _babe._ Due to curiosity he turned around, and his eyes opened wider.

_"You're not Dean!"_ he shouted and pushed the imposter off the bed.

He quickly stood up, and took his angel blade from his own set of clothes. He looked at the man carefully and he looks like Dean, a lot. He's got the anti-possession tattoo and he even has Castiel's handprint on his arm. But no matter how hard he tries to copy the angel's lover _he will never be Dean._ Castiel remembered a similar form of magic, it was something similar to when Naomi brainwashed him into killing Dean Winchester, where she produced hundreds of exact Dean Winchester replicas.

Fake-Dean smiled wickedly when he realized that the angel cannot be fooled, as he pulled out his own angel blade and said...

_"The angels have him_ and they sent me here to _kill you._"

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span>

Well, well... What do we have here? Interesting haha XD

We finally have a decent plot for this story. Yeeyy! *w*

Haha _See ya later bitches!_ ;)

P.S.

Also, I'm planning on making this story Five Chapters plus a short Epilogue. Awww... T^T

P.P.S.

I think I should change my story's title... "Order up Burgers and Love" doesn't work for me anymore. Because it's no longer about burgers... Maybe just "Order up Love" because of the consistency in the Chapter titles. I dunno... Any suggestions? Or is _Order Up Love_ just fine? J


End file.
